Ethy
"Ethy was once weary of man's tendency to destroy, but Ethy has seen people do amazing things in this world in order to keep it safe. Ethy loves mankind and will continue to live among friends!" -Ethy to her friends after the Third Impact Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Plant Physiology - Ethy is literally a plant, being able to grow absolutely anything out of herself as long as she knows of it. * 'Soothing Sap Secretion '- Ethy can secrete a special sap, which has advanced healing and soothing abilities. * 'Flight '- Ethy can grow wings from her back made of leaves and use them to fly through the air. She learned this ability from Lapis Lazuli. Stats: * -4 General Intellect * -3 Speed * +3 Damage from Fire Attacks * Power Significantly Weakened if her body is covered and unable to respire. * +3 Healing with Soothing Sap Secretion * +3 Defense with Wooden Harden * +3 Offense with Offensive Growth * +3 Stealth in Natural Areas Inventory: * Who even knows anymore? Character Backstory Ethy originates from her own world, a place full of tons of plant life called '"Eden". '''Unknown to many due to the way she acts, Ethy was actually a former goddess, being the goddess of Eden, who would often keep watch for any man who might wander within it, due to their tendencies to hurt nature. Another name that people often gave her back in her world was "The Mother of Nature", also known as '''Mother Nature. ' Despite being a former goddess, Ethy took quickly to the life of a regular mortal after being transferred. Quickly enrolling as a student in M.A. and making friends all around with her fellow students. She also has developed into a media sponge, soaking up different films and stories and attempting to recreate them with her friends. She even took to calling Hibiko her mother, calling Jennifer mom as well after Hibiko told her that Ethy was her daughter also. Storyline: Soon after transferring, Ethy decided to enroll in M.A. in order to be able to protect the forests of this world as a hero. However she mostly just succeeded in making friends through M.A., only improving her power slightly so far. For a short time, Ethy lived in the Shikashi shop, working with Mary in the shop and staying there occasionally. She left after Sapphire, who has become one of Ethy's best friends, asked her to move in with her. Ethy went on an adventure with Rei prior to the Third Impact, venturing through the forest and battling incestual mutant hillbillies while trying to find their way to a White Castle to eat there. Upon seeing what Rei had become during the Third Impact, Ethy was one of those that sought to try and help the situation, and ended up trying to stop Maki's merger with Rei. In the end though, they failed and Lilith was formed. Luckily Lilith was stopped and the world saved thanks to the actions of Yuni Giordano. Following the Third Impact, Ethy continued her roleplays. These all culminated into Ethy's biggest and silliest roleplay idea yet: Ethy Steals The Moon. In it, Ethy planned to roleplay out flying to outer space and stealing the moon. However, after meeting Lapis Lazuli, and seeing her intense desire to go to space, Ethy broadened her plan to try and fulfill her new friend's wishes. With the help of Carrot, Ethy was able to get Carrot's spaceship working again for use in her roleplay, although as Carrot explained it was very likely that the ship could never fly to space again, as it was way too damaged. Carrot gave Ethy a plan B, and showed her how to use the ship's simulation program. Using the history of Carrot's travels through space beginning with her transfer through a wormhole and ending with her crashlanding on Earth, Ethy was able to simulate a space adventure for her friends, and fulfill Lapis's wish to see space. However, during the simulation, a planet appeared on screen that Lapis seemed to of recognized: Umbra. Lapis asked Ethy to fly the ship down to it, but since Carrot's ship had no data on the planet, the simulation could not go there. Much to Lapis' sadness, Ethy had to continue her simulated trip, which eventually ended in Ethy simulating stealing the moon via shrinking it down and capturing it. Unknown to everyone though, an outsider had secretly boarded the ship: the Toiletnator, a villain based entirely around toilets and toiletries. Seeking to steal the moon from Ethy after seeing her rant about her plan on Tokyobook, Toiletnator attacked Ethy and her friends, but was easily defeated and knocked out. While knocked out, toiletnator heard Ethy and her friends call him a failure and a loser, which triggered traumatic memories of his father arguing with his mother about how much a failure of a son Toiletnator was. Seeking to prove everyone wrong, and overcome the label of a failure, Toiletnator awoke and put all of his toilet-summoning power to work, summoning a Gigantic Mecha Toilet that a scientist in Tokyo made for some reason unknown to everybody. The giant mecha toilet arrived and pour everyone out of the ship, which caused Lapis to realize that Ethy had lied to her and hadn't really taken her to space. Ethy tried to explain but just as she did the Toiletnator appeared and shot Jennifer three times in the chest before climbing onto the Mecha Toilet and using it to kick Lapis extremely hard, sending her flying into some trees. Toiletnator then promised to make the Third Impact look like a joke as he began heading towards Tokyo to kill everyone there. Ethy, filled with rage seeing her mother and close friend hurt deeply by Toiletnator, went all out with her power, merging completely with the forest around her and becoming a giant of nature, unlocking her true potential for the first time. Ethy in her new gigantic form ran to the Mecha Toilet and began fighting it off. Ethy was easily winning the fight, but the Mecha Toilet pulled out its flamethrowers to fight back, which greatly injured Ethy. Remembering her friends, Ethy pushed through the pain of the roaring flames and continued to fight, taking grave damage in doing so. With one final blow Ethy ripped the Mecha Toilet apart, causing it to explode. Ethy's gigantic body took the explosion blast full on, charring nearly every part of her, and sending her crashing down to the Earth and disintegrating. Her friends rushed to the site of the rubble, fearing the worst... However, Ethy had barely lived through the attack, though was gravely wounded. Crying, she apologized to Lapis for lying to her, explaining that she wanted to take her to space and make her happy, but the ship couldn't fly. Lapis accepted the apology and told Ethy that they were still going to space, placing Ethy inside the spaceship along with her friends, and then grabbing hold of the space ship herself and flying up with it into outer space, heading towards Umbra. The group arrived on Umbra and explored it briefly, before coming into contact with Umbras, who like Lapis had gemstones on their body. Lapis excitedly greeted them and was given a fair welcome. However, when the others greeted them, the Umbras asked where their gems were. When told they didn't have gems and were Hanshins, the Umbras went into a panic and sent in their elite to capture Lapis's friends, desiring to imprison them in their zoo. Ethy, Lapis and her friends all escaped back to the ship after a chase, quickly flying back home. Lapis, confused and saddened by the events that took place on Umbra flew off, saying she needed some time to herself. Ethy, saddened and worried for her friend decided to give Lapis the space she needed for now, while still desiring to soon try and make Lapis happy once more. Ethy, while on a visit to I-Island with her friends was one of the M.A. students who were attacked by Pain, and fought against him and the paths of Pain. The battle was one of the hardest experiences yet for Ethy, though she was able to utilize both her wings ability learned from Lapis and her Giant Form learned from the Toiletnator encounter to help. In the end, after a grueling battle, the students were able to defeat all but one Pain, as the final Pain was left to battle All Might. The students all watched as All Might and Pain faced off in an epic final battle, which through no easy feat All Might ended up winning, defeating Pain with the last of One For All. Fun facts/Trivia * Ethy's power has been noted to have the potential to be amazingly strong should she ever fully utilize it in a place full of nature. However due to Ethy's carefree nature, she has not once attempted to do so or even realized this. * Ethy is the first character ever to actually stand up to and battle Plank, let alone defeat him in the 13th Dimension. * Ethy's player has said before that Ethy has become one of his memiest characters ever. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Season 2 Category:Characters